Battle of Loust
The Battle of Loust was a massive three stage battle fought during the Second Arnor War which decided the fate of western Arnor and the casualties suffered during the fighting left eastern Arnor under extreme stress. Background Prelude The Counter Attack When Chris Hemsworth arrives at the besieged town of Loust he is horrified to see a massive army of Chaos demons surrounding the city instead of the normal military of Valerians that he assumed were attacking the city. Chris would fight a pitched battle now called the Battle of Loust where he and Kevin Zegars fought on the southern outskirts of the city. As Chris led his forces into the Battle he was forced to deal with the two different armies of Valeria and he chose to attack the demons first believing them the greater threat. After making early success against the demons, his lines begin to crumble as the army of Kevin smashed into them, and Chris was forced to move against the smaller army of Kevin while the main force continued to fight the demons off the walls. As the melee continued once again the tide turned when N'kari the Greater Demon defeated Chris's second in command in a duel, and routed his squad of cavalry. Causing a panic the retreat of his cavalry and the seemingly invincible nature of the demon meant the infantry around the fight begin retreating causing near mass panic. Chris attempted to sway the retreat but quickly discovered his army in near full retreat. As the fighting got more desperate it was Hermione that was grabbed by Is-Rillion Vensworth who pointed at the massive demon that was butchering their troops and asking her to follow him she did but with great fear and together the two confronted the demon N'kari. After several minutes of fighting the demon knocked Hermione to the ground and without her magi support Rillion was destroyed by the Fade as it overwhelmed him sucking him inside the fade itself, but Hermione overcome with rage at his death got back to her feet and fought against the demon. As the two fought to a standstill Hermione Granger talked with the demon who revealed herself as a titan named N'kari and as they fought and talked Hermione was painfully aware that the Arnor forces around her had all but collapsed and eventually she became surrounded by demons and mortal cultists and as they pushed in on her she released her guards sundering the ground around her killing hundreds of cultists and demons but knocking herself out. Hermione would wake tied to a tree with a man sitting on a stool beside her who told her that she was a hostage and the man revealed himself to be a Dark Magi in the service of Keven Zegars in the form of Kieth Schwartz and the two talked briefly before she was shocked to see Kevin Zegers the man that Christoph had come to stop come towards her. Kevin wanted to have her executed but for some reason Kieth Schwartz lied to Kevin telling him that she was a member of the Circle of Magi and could be trusted. Saving her life the two would talk, and Kieth told her that he did this because Bill had told him that she was worthy of protection, and it was his best friends final command to him. Despite the battle being lost he moved his royal guard forward and went towards the position of Kevin Zegars hoping to end the war in one fight. Kevin had moved into a ruined farmhouse, and Chris and his guard crashed their way into the farm killing their way through the guards of Kevin. Kevin seeing Chris entering the house laughed before turning around showing Chris the now nearly demonic form of Kevin. Realizing in that moment his mistake, Chris still attempted to fight Kevin but was quickly overwhelmed by the mutated version of Kevin Zegars. Chris was taken hold of by the remaining knights of Kevin and brought to kneel before Kevin, where Kevin forced terrible images of Natalie and her coming death into Chris's mind. As he screamed in agony Kevin used his demonic gifts to destroy Chris's mind, and as this continued Chris slumped to the floor in pain but Kevin released him before he died. Reveling in the pain he was causing Chris he grew overconfident and didn't notice one of Chris's guards lay nearly dead near Chris's broken form. Realizing the fate that awaited his master, the guardsmen threw a sword to Chris who jumped towards Kevin stabbing him through the chest. As he pushed the sword deeper trying to finish Kevin he felt the sword go limp in his hands as he felt the sword pierce his heart and looked down to see Kevin had stabbed him with his own sword. Chris fought to stay alive hoping to see Kevin die, but was shocked when Kevin simply pulled the sword from his chest, and his wound healed nearly in front of Chris's eyes. Chris's death shocked Arnor, and the demoralized army of Arnor could do nothing to help as Loust was sacked and completely wiped out by Kevin and his chaos forces. Chris's body was cut into hundreds of pieces and sent to Fornost as a final insult to the honorable heir to Arnor. Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe